sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Akabayashi Robin / History
This Page show the history of the character Akabayashi Robin of Yotsuba Anne's ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Series ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Being the Little Sister Robin appeared in the second episode of the season. When Ruby wondered how many colors a rainbow had, Robin came in her room, answering the question for her. Robin then is surprised about Ruby having a stuffed bear, which was obviously Scarlet. Ruby left Robin with that question alone and left to meet up with Ririan and Amber. A day later, Robin called out for Ruby as Ruby was late and Robin hates arriving late at school. When the Tachibana Family was reunited, Robin, along with her parents, celebrated the return of Hinata and Kenshin to Feather Castletown. Somedays later, Robin is upset that it started raining on their family day. Though the raid bugged her, the real problem was that their parents had to work, while Ruby and Robin were alone. Robin then points out that she's surprised that Ruby gets along with the "Shiro students" so well, leaving doubts in her voice. In episode 09, Robin brought the Heavenly Compact with her, leaving everyone else in surprise. Surprised by Ruby's reaction, Robin noticed Scarlet once again and gave the pact to Ruby and the others, saying that 'if it is important to them, they can have it'. The suspicious Sister Starting with episode 13, Robin started being suspicious towards Rubi. As she noticed that Rubi kept secrets from her, Robin wanted to find out more. When she tried to talk with Rubi about it, Rubi left Robin alone and said she had to do some homework, which made Robin even more suspicious as Rubi never cared about homework anyway. Thinking about Rubi's behavior, Robin started to spy on Rubi, who was talking with Scarlet about the secret. But Robin didn't see Scarlet, so she didn't know whom she talked with. Later the episode, Robin caught Rubi sneaking out of her room, wondering where Rubi was heading. Unable to explain it to her, Rubi left without giving her an answer. Robin let her leave and warned her about what might happen if their parents found out. For the Winter Festival of Feather Castletown, Robin and Rubi got ready together until splitting up to meet their friends. When the popular idol, Momozaki Rikka came to Feather Castletown, Robin and Rubi helped to prepare everything. After Rubi got lost and 'found' Rikka, they went back to Robin just when the show started. Robin scolded Rubi for being so late and as Break attacked the concert, Robin tried to follow Rubi and the others but couldn't as she was stopped by her parents. After the fight, Rubi returned and Robin told her that she always misses the angels fights. Not accepting Rubi's excuse to not see them, Robin continues being suspicious about her sister, especially after Rubi showed her the Rainbow Tear. The Angels’ Secret In episode 20, Robin stated her frustration as flashbacks started of Rubi and Robin having discussions and when Robin noticed that Rubi was acting strangely. As she went out to go buy some things, she was attacked by Time, who confused her with Rubi, As he thought Robin might be Rubi, he took her with him until he found out that she wasn't the girl he was trying to capture. Accepting this failure, Time started a new plan with Robin, to lure the angels into a trap. Finding out that Time has got her sister, Rubi transformed into Cure Crimson to save Robin. That way, Robin found out about the secret Rubi was hiding from Robin all the time. After Robin was saved from Time, Robin was all excited that her sister was a The angels and admitted that it would explain a lot. Even though Robin was upset that Rubi didn't tell her about it, she promised not to tell anyone about their secret. Later, when Topaz collapsed, the other five Cures went to fight another Katahowa and Topaz assured Robin that being The angels is no fun at all. Though Robin had no idea what was going on, she agreed with Kiyomi, when she said that it was cold and looked for an excuse to have Low close to her. Rubi then agreed to tell Robin about what was going on later, During the Christmas episode, Robin mentioned how easy everything was to decorate thanks to Rubi's army of friends. Robin offered her two best friends to help while Rubi and her "army of friends" took a little break. Nanami and Umeko agreed of course and the groups switched places. During the ending sequence of the episode, Robin and Rubi were shown playing board games with their parents and seemed to have a lot fun. The supporting Sister After New Year, Robin had finished her first official dress sketch. She was all excited about it and wanted Rubi to look at it. As Rubi told her friends about it, Amber offered helping Robin with making the actual dress and the group went over to the MIKAN~Pan. There, they all worked together to make the dress. However, they were attacked by Break, who turned the dress into a weak monster, which was defeated fast by a normal attack. After that, the girls started again. At the end, Robin claimed that, even though it is not finished yet, they have come pretty far. In episode 34, when Rubi became the red riding hood , Robin warned Rubi not too talk too much about The angels when their parents are close. Also Robin wondered if Rubi was wondered about her being the last The angels to be turned into a fairytale. After her adventure, Robin noticed that Rubi has changed a little and wondered since when Rubi was such a pessimist. But then, Robin and Low got separated from the Cures when they got attacked, Robin hid behind Low when they were attacked by a Katahowa and was worried about how it might end. Though they were saved by the Cures then, Robin was worried about them, wondering if they were alright. But Crimson told her that everything was alright and she shouldn't worry. Later, Rubi was scolded by her family for skipping work often lately, so she had to work all the time. Robin kept an eye on her sister and made sure she wouldn't leave early. However, Ayane agreed with Rubi to leave earlier this time. During the last two episodes, Robin came to the group, warning them about the darkness that is rising around the town. Shocked, Robin was told to get home as it might get dangerous around the town. After the world was saved from Catastrophe for the first time, Robin was shown for a short time, looking out of her window surprised by the sun. ''Rainbow Star'' ''RELOADED'' ''The Final'' Movies ''Holidays at Skyriver'' References Category:History Page